


Sleep Loose

by BubbleBtch



Series: Please read the manual. [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Huge Dildos, Somnophilia, Step-siblings, Strap-Ons, lotion, sex toy, sleeping with a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: Velma takes care of her tired step brother. She makes sure he's still loose and soft.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Please read the manual. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 276





	Sleep Loose

Velma barely had to wait ten minutes after Scott had dinner before there was a loud thump from the living room. She climbed off her bed, grabbing the bottle of lotion she had set out earlier, and going to her step-brother.

He was already asleep. His body so lazy and lax, the drugs having beaten his body into unwinding all of the stress he had accumulated.

It was so easy to just roll him over onto his stomach and pull his shorts and tank top off.

Velma put them to the side, making sure she knew where she laid them. She would have to redress him before she left and it wouldn’t do to put him in something he didn’t remember putting on.

Velma took out the unscented lotion she had bought specifically for this very task. She squeezed a liberal amount over Scott’s back before rubbing it into his skin.

Velma took her time, she knew that she had all night to take care of her poor overworked step-brother. She went down his back, to the tips of his fingers on his arms and between his toes. She made sure to liberally smear it over every inch of skin, flipping him back on to his back to get to his chest.

She made sure that every single bit of Scott’s body was moisturized. He deserved this, he was working so hard and doing so well in college. He had begun to look strained and tired lately, but the project that he had been working on was finally done with and now Velma could give him his stress relief.

Velma added another dollop of lotion into her hand before taking Scott’s soft dick in hand and giving it a slow stroke. The penis couldn’t get erect, the drugs interfering with his blood pressure and making it impossible for his dick to get hard. It would make it hard to make him cum, but nowhere near impossible.

She gently took the soft appendage into both hands and rubbed it firmly. Scott’s dick barely twitched even when she pulled the foreskin back to get the top of his penis, getting the lotion absolutely everywhere.

She gently laid the still soft penis down and fondled Scott’s balls, getting them lotioned up like the rest of his body.

Once she was done smoothing lotion into his genitals Velma snickered as she added a bit more lotion to her slippery hands and then reached up and smeared her hands over Scott’s sleeping face. Taking pleasure in the knowledge that he would be grossed out by the fact that the hand that touched his dick was now touching his face.

Once she was done moisturizing the still unconscious man, Velma flipped him back onto his stomach. She had taken care of him, and now it was time to really give his body what it wanted.

Velma left him lying on his stomach, head tilted purposely to the side so that he could breathe while she took the lotion back to her room. She went back into her closet to get her tool bag out of the back before returning to where she had left the defenseless boy on the floor.

The pale expansion of his back and the gentle curve of his ass was just so seductive. How could she resist giving his body what it was begging for?

Velma settled on the floor next to Scott’s body and immediately began to pull on a pair of elbow length rubber gloves. She knew that she would have to be slow and careful, Scott’s body surely had tightened up over the days that he had been staying with his classmates while working on the group project. Usually she would keep him open all night, once every three days, slipping something into his food and then sneaking into his room to press a plug inside of him, only to remove it in the morning before his alarm went off.

She only really dedicated her time to playing with his body when it was the night before a day off. It wouldn’t do to be tired on a school day you know?

So Velma hadn’t had time to stretch him out like usual, he wouldn’t be virgin tight, but he certainly wouldn’t be the same level of loose she was used to.

Best to start with her fingers and work her way up.

Scott barely even flinched when Velma slipped one of her gloved fingers up his ass. The skin loose with the drugs and greased with the lotion and the lube she had applied. Velma admired the way her gloved hand looked, sliding between the pale butt cheeks. The flesh pressed closed with his legs laying straight. It was surely making him a little bit tighter then he would have been spread, but Velma couldn’t help but imagine that Scott was actually awake and doing his best to keep her fingers out of him.

Velma giggled while she began to wiggle and thrust her finger, the body under her laying still and unmoving, the breathing just as even as it was before.

Velma decided that he hadn’t tightened up as much as she had thought, surely she could hurry this along?

She removed her finger and made a beak with her hand, adding more lube to well cover her arm.

Time to go deep.

She gently pressed her fingers to the fluttering asshole and began to put her weight behind her arm. The muscle moved slowly but it began to open up and swallow her fingers, then her hand and then closed over her wrist. She gently tugged her hand out, until the muscle was stretched around the widest part of her and then pressed in deeper. Half of her forearm was swallowed up as Scott’s well trained insides remembering how to act for her.

“Oh, such a hungry hole. It must have been starving while you were working so hard. But don’t worry, sister is here to satisfy your craving.” Velma began to fuck him with her arm, her fist grinding into the soft walls of his guts, having to work a bit harder to widen out his body.

But soon Velma slid her hand all of the way out, letting her fist stretch his anus a bit more before it popped out. Scott’s asshole was nice and loose, staying open and dripping lube and lotion as the red insides fluttered. It was such a pretty hole.

Velma had worked so hard to break Scott in, having spent many a sleepless night fingerbanging the boy to stretch him out before slipping plugs inside the hot insides and letting his body get used to the unmoving silicone. Now his body was so soft and welcoming even after a few days of rest.

Velma pulled her gloves off and began to buckle her favorite strapon to her body. It was fiendishly thick and long, but soft so that it could follow the curve of Scott’s guts. It was shaped like a horse’s cock and was a lurid purple. It was around the same thickness as her arm, but the head was flared a bit to really dig into Scott’s body.

Velma let her cock slap around the bed and onto Scott’s body as she began to tuck cushions under the sleeping boy’s hips to prop him up to a useable height. Once he was about equal to her hips, Velma drizzled lube on her cock and gripped it by the head. She pressed it to the still open hole of Scott’s ass and with some twisting managed to shove it in.

Velma began to slowly feed Scott’s body her soft cock, the squishy material having to be carefully pressed inside. It took a bit of time, the pure length of cock to be pressed inside drawing it out, but soon Velma’s hips were pressed to the slick hips of her well stuffed step-brother.

Velma leaned over him, her chest pressing to his back as she drew her hips back a bare inch before humping forward. She set a fast pace, chasing her own pleasure as she rooted out the inside of the boy’s body.

With how long and thick the dildo was, she didn’t need to do long or hard thrusts to ravage his insides, the gentle humping was more than enough to draw whimpers and groans from the sleeping boy, his guts being tormented by the cock inside of him.

Velma longed to do this to him while he was awake. To tie him down, and gag him. To pet his head as his eyes stayed glued to the huge strapon swinging between her thighs and tapping her knees as she cooed and comforted him. To spank his fat pale ass without fear of waking him up, to make him chock and scream as she forced his hips back onto her cock. To cruelly grab his hard dick and to jack him off while she fucked him, make him cum clenching on her horse cock and to keep going. To make him beg and struggle as she made him cum again and again and . . .

Velma orgasmed with her hands twisted in the pillows below Scott’s hips as her own body jerked and stuttered a few times before going still.

Velma laid across Scott’s back for a little while, her body buzzing with her orgasm and tired from her activities. But eventually she reached for the buckles on her hips and delicately loosened the straps. Once she was free of her strapon her rose from Scott’s body, but left the dildo deeply embedded in the boy’s body.

Velma cleaned up her mess, putting her kit away and throwing away the gloves before taking the trash out. She pulled Scott’s tank top back on and shimmed his shorts back up his hips, taking care to not get the straps of the harness still attached to the cock in his ass tangled. Then she flipped Scott over to the floor, letting him lay on his back and admiring the bulge of cock that showed through his stomach as she put the cushions back where they belonged.

Then she got her vibrator, firmly grabbed Scott’s still sock cock through his shorts and held it to the buzzing head. She didn’t have to wait long, a minute tops with how he had already been fucked with the dildo left in, for Scott’s soft cock to make a creamy wet spot in his shorts. But she figured that he might be a little backed up from being in close quarters the past few days and continued to hold his cock to the vibrator until he was whining and twitching in his drugged sleep, his stomach tensing and clenching down on the horse cock still stuffing his guts. He came a second time, the wetness growing as he came in his shorts.

Velma finally turned off the vibrator, and gently gave Scott’s cock a few pats. She would leave him a mess, the idea of him waking up on the living room floor with cum caked on his cock pretty hot.

And so Velma set a timer of her phone for 6 am, giving her plenty of time to get some sleep and then wake up to re-strap herself to the cock still in Scott’s ass for a morning fuck before letting him wake up on his own schedule, complaining once more of falling asleep on the floor and having a back ache and a limp.


End file.
